Two is better than one, more chances for love
by NeonPurplePrincess
Summary: Peter goes to get one girl and ends up with two. What happens when oc Zelda the bi-polar and oc Ashley the blonde ditz explore the world of Clover.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I adorned my black trench coat with winter mint green jeans and a brown one sleeve shirt. Sliding sun glasses on and picking up a pouch purse I walked out the door of the studio, and them the house. The studio was my music studio; I'm in a band called The Bloody Five. My converse didn't make a sound as I walked down the stairs of my raised beach house style home. My family lived near a marsh area so the house was designed on stilts to keep it out of danger of floods. Walking down the dirt path to the street a flash of white and red passed by in the bushes. Ignoring it for an attacked rabbit which is pretty common I continued. Again the flash of a bloody rabbit came. "Is it following me?" I thought.

Turning the corner out of the marsh a hand gripped mine through the brush. Flipping my head around a man in a red waist coat emerged. "Hello, Zelda I am Peter White." The man, now known as Peter, smiled.

"And how does your name affect me creep? I really should kick you in your peter." I said using one of the words for the male part. Oddly calmer than normal, must be the tea with an obsessive amount of sugar that I had this morning, with more in a thermos. This guy looked like he just came from ComicCon, which would be accurate, if it wasn't in two months. I knew this, already having costumes made; Cousin It from Addams Family, Vivaldi from the Alice in the country of Hearts, Ryougi Shiki from Kara no Kyoukai and Kallen from Code Geass.

"Yes my name is Peter, are you saying would kick me?" Peter asked tilting his head.

"Yes I am saying I would kick you in your balls, idiot." I mumbled the last part just as a voice called out. Whipping around, making my new growth stumble a little I saw Ashley headed towards over waving her arm around almost losing her phone in the process. Dragging the guy behind me, I walked towards Ashley.

"Hey, meet Mr. Bush-man. He seems 'perfectly' normal coming out of a bush with rabbit ears." I stated introducing Peter sarcastically.

"Uhh, hey Mr. Bush-man, how are ya doing?" Ashley said skeptically, looking at Peter.

"Well damn, I only intended on bringing Zelda with me, but now that you are both here, I shall love you both, come." He grabbed Ashley's wrist and started dragging them back to the marsh. Going deeper into the forest we came to a familiar tree that had a large hole in the trunk. This tree was my hide out, I came here when my parents fought or I would get hurt. I left cloths in it, along with some personal stuff, and my knives.

"Here we are my ladies please just jump in." Peter said.

"JUMP IN! Jump in what this is my tree it's small no jumping can be done." I ranted, going on and on about how you have to crouch in the hole or sit.

"It's an expression; please just go in the tree." He said shoving me in, the felling of forever falling surrounded me. "There's no ground, what the cookies." I panicked inside my head. After what felt like forever I hit a white ceramic floor, just barely keeping my face from slamming into it. Ashley soon fell beside me on her side very, very dramatically. That stupid damn rabbit Peter landed on his feet in a crouch. Standing up I walked over to Peter and kicked him in his Italian Sausage. Peter went down holding his acorn as I went over to help Ashley up. Both of us were laughing at him as he made his way up very wobbly.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Crossing my arms and staring at Peter, he finally regained his stature and pulled out a vile of, well something. It was pink with a heart bottle stopper.

"I only have one so, since I'm afraid of angering Zelda, Ashley please drink this." Peter walked towards Ashley uncapping the vile.

"Okay." Ashley took the vile and drank it. Staring at her dumb-founded I walked over and grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"WHAT IN THE HIGH HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS LIVING ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at Ashley. How could she just do that? He threw us in a tree that led to a ceramic floor and gave her a vile of who knows what and we can't leave. Glaring at peter I walked over to him menacingly.

"What was that in the vile?" I growled. My friends all say that I am bi-polar. I refused to be tested for it, but I did a number of activities that helped me stay calm.

"Just something that would keep you here until you finish the game." He cried out as he went down again.

"Come on Ashley leave that creep, let's find a way out." Ashley came over with the vile still in her hand. Looking at it she placed it within her pocket. Finding a door it opened to a set of winding stairs. Hopping on the rail I slid down and feel to the floor.

"Oomph, ZELDA? WHERE DID YOU GO?" Ashley called. Moving up so I was on my hands and knees I pushed myself so she fell to the floor. "Oh there you are Zelda. Why were you under me?"  
"You fell on me now; let's get moving before the stalker rabbit follows us." I pulled her along looking for another door. After locating one I went through forest with signs and doors. "Okay either I'm going crazy or the doors are telling me to go threw them."

"AHHH EVIL CAT DEMON!"


	2. Chapter 2

Turing around a giant gray ball came hurdling towards us. Jumping out of the way in time the figure ran strait past. A few moments later a pink and black blob followed. Staring over my shoulder I looked at the ground. Tracks, they usually lead to someone, or something.

"Come on Ashley keep your eyes on the tracks and follow them." I pulled her wrist to follow me. Keeping my head so I could see the tracks and a few feet above the ground I followed the path lead by the two masses of moving color. Slowly the familiar sound of music flooded my ears. Smiling I started to walk faster and faster, until I broke into a sprint. I found myself out of the wood and in front of a market.

"Ashley lookie, lookie, sugar and shopping awaits us lets go, I need a new guitar and violin." I turned around and saw nothing. "Ashley, Ashley, ASHLEY?" I started screaming, running around I couldn't find her anywhere. Panic spread through me and my knees shook. Suddenly a familiar pink color ran by knocking my arm.

"HEY! Come back here." I shouted running up and grabbing his fluff. Finally seeing the face of the pink, I saw it was a boy. Two marks under his yellow eyes, well eye and his hair was cut like an emo. On top of his head were cat ears. Cat ears, oh my granola, must pet ears. Must, hold back, from petting his ears. I struggled with not petting his head so I took my right arm to hold back my left from petting his ears.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" He broke the staring silence. I felt his eyes look me up and down. "Wait you're a foreigner aren't you? That's so cool I've never met one." He rambled on about foreigners and the rarity of them and their different hearts all stuff that flew by without sticking.

"While that is all peaches and cobbler, what's your name pinky, mine is Zelda and I need your help." I stated in one sentence releasing the fluff still grasped in my left hand.

"Boris and what ya need help with, Zelda?" He leaned forward with a hand on his hip.

"I'm trying to find my friend. She's about my size, blond, a ditz and well a ditz." I listed off her qualities. Not much but she's a hell of a friend. No not a demon friend but pretty cool. Turning his head he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the forest. "She's in here right, you never entered the market so she must be."

Pulling me every which way we came to a tower. This is the Tower of Clover. It's where nightmare and Gray live we'll ask Nightmare to see if she's asleep somewhere; if not I hope you have something of hers." He opened the door and dragged me into the place. It was huge on the inside so many floors and door. At least he doors aren't talking. After walking for a while we came to a door. CRASH!

"What was that?" I asked as Boris opened the door. Papers littered the floor as we saw two people on the floor.

"Well we'll let you to get back to destroying the room, just remember to clean up; don't want people knowing what was going on in here." I turned around to walk away as a gloved hand gripped my wrist. Being pulled into the room I saw the flustered faces of the two males, now standing up. One had silvery hair that was shoulder length with an eye patch, while the other male was taller with black hair that was short.

"We need your help Nightmare, I want you to try and find a foreigner, if she's asleep that is. She was described to me as blond, a ditz, and the size of her." Boris explained and pointed to me when her finished.

"He is not disappearing into dreams when he has to finish his paperwork.' The taller man had said dragging eye patch to his desk. "So please wait or try to find her on your own."

"Fine we will Gray; also if she's dead it'll be on your conscience." Boris pulled me out of the room. Seriously what's with the pulling?

"I can walk you don't need to drag me everywhere." Yanking my wrist out of his grip I stopped walking. "We can walk at the same pace. I'm not slow if that's what you're getting at, I ran track in my world, so I'm pretty fast." Guessing that that was what he was worried about.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to get lost, this world isn't safe and the last foreigner seemed to walk into danger all the time. So, you and your friend aren't getting hurt on my watch." Looking into his eyes I could tell he was worried.

"Well, just don't drag me I can walk, okay?" As soon as I held out my hand he grabbed it and urged me to start walking.

"So do you have anything of this girl's, what is her name?" Boris asked.

"Umm, I don't think so, oh wait I have her hair brush she left it at my house." I dug thru my bag and pulled out her hair brush. "She had left it at my house and I planned on giving it back to her. " Boris grabbed the brush and started to sniff it. Turning his head up he sniffed the air trying to pick up a scent, almost like a dog would, guess it's just an animal thing. Shooting his head to the left he started to walk in that direction. WE came across a worn path, like it was walked on so many times.

"I hope I'm not right but I think she's at the Hatter's Mansion. I just wish she hasn't met Blood, if she a ditz like you said she is, she might just like him." Boris scowled at the thought. If this cat doesn't like him then he must be bad news. Looking up at him I noticed how much taller he was than me. I stand at 5' and he is like at least 5'5".

"Hey Bois, how tall are you?" His head moved to look at me, finally realizing how he had to look down to see the top of my orange head.

"5'7", how short are you, you look like you're 5' even?" He was mocking his height advantage. Telling him he was correct he started to laugh. Arriving in front of a gate I got tackled by a blond blob.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I forgot which way we were headed and I came here, these two said they would help so I was telling them about you and started to talk about your band." Ashley rambled about what happened.


End file.
